Stronger
by Flowerperson
Summary: When I was left alone, I became untouchable. When he destroyed them all, I became indestructible. He thought that when they died, I would weaken. …He was wrong. [Implied Miroku x Sango]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Stronger  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Angst/Spiritual with some Tragedy.**  
Summary:** When I was left alone, I became untouchable. When he destroyed them all, I became indestructible. He thought that when they died, I would weaken. …He was wrong.**  
Status:** One-shot.  
**Word Count:** 899**  
Notes:** This deals with Character Death and is _kind of _set post-battle (but with an unhappy result). It has implied Miroku x Sango and the quote is referring to Sango.

* * *

**STRONGER**

_When I was left alone, I became untouchable. When he destroyed them all, I became indestructible. He thought that when they died, I would weaken. …He was wrong._  
_Implied Miroku x Sango_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

"_They claim she is the best in the village."  
__- one of the strongest taijiya (I don't know his name), Episode 24

* * *

_

He has done it again.

Once more, that disgusting excuse for a living thing has destroyed all that is dear to me. He has stolen everything I have left and abandoned me to live the rest of my life alone, knowing that I had failed them.

But you know what?

I haven't failed them – not yet, anyway.

I **will not **fail.

I still have a chance to get justice for them. No wait, I don't even have a _chance. _I **will** avenge them, and all those before. Everyone and everything damaged by this cold-hearted hybrid will be able to rest in peace once I wreak my vengeance on the vile bastard that is known as 'Naraku'.

Hell. That is what his name is supposed to mean and what a hell I live in. I look forward to my next life – my next hell but I cannot leave this world until I have righted the wrongs and achieved a sense of peace.

Even if I was without my blood or even my head, my body would not give up. My body would continue to seek retribution for the atrocious acts my kin and friends have suffered.

_My friends…_

He probably thought that the grief over their deaths would weaken me to a state of depression and I would end my own life but he was incorrect in his assumptions. Naraku thinks that he knows everyone but he doesn't know me, and he shall only know me when my blade pierces his wicked heart.

Does he even have a heart?

Yes, eventually I will end my own life so that I may meet my accomplices and family but my mission here in this realm has not yet been fulfilled. My sole purpose in life was once to slay demons. Now there is only one demon I must slay and it is Naraku. All connections to this world shall be severed.

No Onigumo.

No Kagewaki.

No Kagura, Kanna or any other incarnations of him.

And when it is over, I shall visit my loved ones.

My father will have a small smile as he compliments me on what I have done (although disciplines me for taking so long). He will still be wearing his taijiya uniform, for that was what he had died in. Besides, any respectful warrior would want to be wearing their battling garments when they eventually pass on.

The people of my village will thank me for avenging them. They will kiss my cheeks and pat me on the back whilst offering gifts but I would politely decline – it was my duty.

Kohaku, oh my dear brother, will run into my arms and tell me how he missed me. His back will be healed and there shall be no deep gouge from where Naraku shoved in his thick tentacle and extracted the fragment of the Shikon no Tama. There shall be no blood trickling from his mouth and his eyes shall be full of emotion. He will be _my _Kohaku, not Naraku's servant.

Inuyasha will grunt and be angry that he was bested by the evil demon, but shall mutter some thanks and perhaps even allow a smile to appear on his features. Would he appear any different? Would he choose to look like his human form, his hanyou state or as his demonic self? Trying to think like Inuyasha was virtually impossible – he never really voiced his true opinions.

Kagome probably will give me a big hug and maybe shed tears. It was over, and they were together (although not living). Shippo will also embrace me and perhaps I shall feel sorry for the small kitsune and the miko. They seemed so young (even though the fox was at least fifty) and had not yet lived properly.

I will probably pick up Kirara and hold her tightly, petting her fur and allowing her to nuzzle my face. What if Kirara also appeared differently in death? Would she take on a humanoid shape? Whatever she looked like, she would always be my faithful companion.

And the houshi… my houshi will smile at me. At first I think I would act unsure on how to approach him but when he outstretches his arms, I would run into them and hold onto his robes, never wanting to let go. I shall never let go again. Maybe he would tilt his head downwards, and it was a possibility that I would move closer.

Would a kiss in death feel the same as a kiss in reality?

Just pondering over those close to me makes me even more eager to meet them. But I cannot meet them until Naraku is dead. I made it, didn't I? I survived Naraku's attacks – his mind-games. I have made it through the rain, the snow, the sun – I am the one that stayed here. When the landscape changes, I remain here. I just grew stronger.

I have had my ups, my downs, my victories and my defeats but this shall be my victory.

Alone, I still grow stronger. I am not one to mope in grief. I am not one to accept that I have lost. I am not one to let the cause of pain continue to live. I am not one to wait for death.

Naraku already is dead; he just doesn't know it yet.

Father, Kohaku, Miroku, I am coming.

I have become stronger.

-

* * *

In the (insert holiday of your choice) mood? C'mon! Drop a review! 


End file.
